


Memories in boxes

by Aryalaenkha



Series: Until Dawn [24]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryalaenkha/pseuds/Aryalaenkha
Summary: Take place:M.E. 756 (May 14th)
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Until Dawn [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090427





	Memories in boxes

**Author's Note:**

> **Take place:** M.E. 756 (May 14th)

The following days, Aurora saw her father briefly only. Preparatory meetings for the arrival of the delegation of Niflheim multiplied and dragged on a little more day by day. She usually only saw him at breakfast. Clarus had joined them. The latter had decided to sleep at the Citadel because of the amount of work they had before the signing of the peace treaty.

On the morning of May 14th, Aurora arrived like every morning in the dining room. But as soon as she entered the room the conversation between the two men broke off. She approached her father, kiss him on his temple, greeted the Shield of the King with a friendly nod before going to sit in her place. The atmosphere was heavy due to the silence that had settled.

— If my presence inconveniences you and prevents you from discussing freely, I can go to lunch somewhere else, you know.

The tone of the princess’s voice was not aggressive. She mostly had the impression of disturbing more than anything else. Clarus smiled at her softly.

— You can stay, Aurora. We were just reviewing the program of this day.

— More meetings, I guess?

— For your father, yes. For my part, I must also inform the members of the Crownsguard that they will be in charge of the safety of citizens at the signing of the treaty.

Aurora arched an eyebrow as she took a sip of Ebony.

— And who will be in charge of the Citadel and the security of the King?

— The Kingsglaive.

She almost choked.

— Are you serious?

Regis nodded, looking at his daughter.

— It’s a carefully thought out choice. We know what we are doing. Don’t worry.

Aurora stared at her father as if trying to know what he really thinks, before looking down.

— If you made that choice with the council, I guess it’s for a good reason.

He smiled at her, shaking his head.

\- Well, I’ll have to go. I just hope that this meeting will not be as long as the last, that I can receive your brother in the audience.

— Noct must pass today?

— Indeed. He must finish preparing his belongings for tomorrow. Just like you, by the way.

— I haven’t forgotten. I was planning to do it in a while.

— Good.

Regis stood up, using his cane to walk to his daughter to kiss her forehead. Clarus also rose from his chair, bowing to the young princess, and the two men left the room. Aurora did the same after finishing her breakfast alone and went to take refuge in the music room where she spent most of her days lately to change her mind, when it was not on the training ground of the Kingsglaive. To empty her head became more and more difficult every day that brought her closer to her departure for the other continent. As her fingers roamed the keys of the piano keyboard, she thought back to some of the details of preparing for future weddings. More she thought about it, more she found that certain things were not logical. Why did her brother, the heir to the throne, go to Altissia for his wedding? It did not make sense. She could understand that her own wedding in Tenebrae in the days following the signing of the treaty was normal, but as far as Noctis was concerned, it was here at Insomnia that it should happen. Not in a country annexed by Niflheim.

When she crossed the corridors of the Citadel to return to her room, Aurora met Ignis and Noctis who were going to his room.

— Hello, you two.

— Good morning, Aurora.

— Hey.

— That’s it? Are these the last preparations before you leave?

— Yeah.

— I guess for you too, isn’t it?

Aurora nodded slowly, hiding her sadness.

— Indeed, Ignis. I can’t believe that I spend my last days in Insomnia before going to live definitively in Tenebrae.

— This is understandable.

Ignis’s gaze crossed Aurora’s. Their pain was silent and discreet, but visible to both of them in their eyes. She closed her eyes before putting them on her brother.

— Have you been able to see Dad?

Noctis sighed.

— Nah. He’s too busy.

— The meeting with the council is not over yet.

— No wonder, considering the guests we’ll receive. It has been several days since they drag on. I dare not imagine the logistics that this must ask.

Ignis nodded slowly, seeing very well what she was talking about.

— Do you plan to help us tonight clean Noctis’s apartment?

— It’ll depend on whether I finished or no. I have to put everything in boxes and sort out what I will take with me and what will stay here and be stored.

— I wish you lots of courage.

— Good luck to you too.

— See you later, or if not, see you tomorrow.

— See you later.

Noctis and Ignis entered the Prince’s room as Aurora entered hers and closed the door behind her. She stared at the room sadly, her eyes staring for a moment at every object in it. She approached her closet and began to empty it. She might not have to take up arms anymore, so she put a lot of her casual clothes in storage boxes, except for a few she liked and went ordinary-looking. She kept only what she deemed appropriate for her future position, that of the wife of the high commander of the Niflheim Army. She had to reflect the image of a strong and distinguished woman, not that of a young princess emerging from teenage. She carefully folded her dressy outfits and put them in a transport trunk that would leave for Tenebrae. After her clothes, she cleaned out her desk and then her shelves. At each object that she took in hand, she stopped in her tidying up a few minutes, remembering her story or a memory that was bound to its. It was difficult to sort because all these things were a part of her life. Little by little the boxes filled up. Most of her belongings would finally stay here. She did not see herself taking her hi-fi, or even the Moogle plush that Iris had offered her for her sixteen years old. She added some reminders to the trunk she wanted to take with her, including frames with pictures of her family and friends. She stared at them for a moment, nostalgic, a tear rolling on her cheek that she wiped from the back of her hand. She had a broken heart to have to leave them.

The afternoon passed without her noticing and someone knocked on her door. She sighed and went to open.

— Yes, Noct?

— I’m going back to the apartment. Drautos sends me a Glaive to drop me there. Do you come?

She glanced in her room, a small pout visible on her face. She was far from having finished her tidying up, by dint of stopping every five minutes.

— It will be without me. Sorry.

He slightly raised his shoulders.

— Never mind. We’ll see you tomorrow anyway, right?

— Yeah.

— See you tomorrow then!

— See you tomorrow.

Noctis walked down the corridor towards the exit while Aurora closed the door. She leaned against it, letting herself slide to the ground, her look completely beaten. She sat there for a long time, sitting with her arms around her knees staring at the floor, her eyes blank, until another person knocked on her door.

— Yes?

— Aurora, it’s Ignis. Can I enter?

The young woman straightened up and opened the door, inviting him in. What he did. She closed behind him and came hugging him, wrapping her arms around his waist as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

— I wanted to come to see you before joining Noct. Because from tomorrow …

— We risk not seeing each other again for a very long time …

He came to lift her chin with one finger so he could look into her eyes.

— Let me enjoy for a moment these pretty blue eyes that have captivated mine, that smile that has seduced me, and those lips that I could never kiss anymore.

Aurora blushed slightly as he tilted his head to taste her lips tenderly. Their kiss slowly gained in intensity, their desire gradually emerging, their hands caressing the curves of the other. Their lips parted, their breath short, their hearts beating wildly.

— I would have liked to stay tonight … But …

— I know … Off you go… Or you’ll have another reason to be late …

Ignis blew from the nose, smiling, slightly amused.

— The idea is not displeasing me, but it would be frowned upon by me … And I risk hearing about it for a moment after.

Aurora smiled sweetly at him before kissing him softly.

— I love you, Ignis.

— I love you too, Aurora. Never forget it.

— I’ll not forget it. I promise you that.

After the last kiss of infinite tenderness, the advisor was forcing himself to leave the arms of the princess of his heart. It was painful for both of them. But they had no choice and had to say goodbye to each other before time.

After he left, Aurora took courage with both hands and finished packing her belongings, letting only the bare minimum out. Seeing the late hour, she realized that she did not eat. But with the knot she had in her stomach, it would have been impossible for her to swallow anything. She decided to get out of her room and go to her father’s to see how his day had been. But then she was going to knock on her door, she heard him talking to Clarus. It was then that she understood that the outcome of the peace treaty would certainly be a point with no return.


End file.
